


Soulmate

by idhrenn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: No Fandom - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrenn/pseuds/idhrenn
Summary: A letter to a soulmate





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with inspiration and I wrote this...  
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

 

I would gladly travel through time and space for you

Find you in another life and swear my loyalty to you

And love you from start to end, begin with your birth and end with your death

My heart beats for you alone and my life belongs to you,

Forever you and no one more

And in every life, that I should spend alone I still count all the different ways

In which you have always felt like home

Your body, the temple in which I pray to my old gods and your new

Your voice, an ocean full of lovely ghosts and

Your eyes like fire burning within the soul

You are the only thing I want

I shall never fall in love with anybody but you

For my bones, still and always will sing your name in unison with my own

And shall one day someone tell the tale of us there is only one way it can be told

In the way where you began with me

And I ended with you

For there is one unspoken thing that will never stop being true

That parts of you belong to me

And that I belong to you


End file.
